JoJo vs Touhou
Description Reference vs Original! Which team will win? Members Jojo team: Jotaro Dio Polnareff Jonathan Okuyasu Valintine Touhou Team: Sakuya Flandre Youmu Meiling Cirno Clownpeice Poll Who do you want to win? SONO CHINO SADAME! BULLET HELL! Fight (song) It all starts in the city of Morioh There is a Maid whi goes by the name of Sakuya walking around, exploring the place Untill suddenly, a vampire in a yellow coat appeares infront of him (song) Dio: I, Dio, shall beat this ripoff Sakuya stops time and kicks Dio all the way to the Scarlet Devil Mansion Suddenly, a buff man in white apperes (Song) Jotaro: What are tou doing here little girl Sakuya throws a knife at him Sakuya: Never call me a little girl Jotaro: A knife, you must work for Dio HERE WE GOOO! (Song) Jotaro: STAR PLATINUM! Star Platinum apperes Sakuya stops time. Sakuya throws a bunch of knive, and gies to the store to get more knifes Sakuya starts time. Jotaro: Oh crap! Jotaro tries to deflect the knifes, he gets stabbed, but has deflected some Jotaro: ow, ooh Sakuya walkes up to Jotaro with a knife in her hand Jotaro: STAR PLATINUM, ZA WARUDO! Time has stop again Jotaro: ORAORAORAOROAORAORAOROAROA! As Sakuya was about to kill Jotaro, she got ora’d to death Time flows again (Song stops) K.O. SAKUYA IS DEAD! Meanwhile in the Scarlet devil Mansion A vampire has crashed through to roof into Remilias room Remila: ACK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM CREEP Dio: I, Dio, shall end your pitiful life. Dio throws a knife into Remilias chest killing her slowly Dio: Who can stop me! Flandre crashes into Remilias room Flandre: So, ya wanna play Dio: No, im way to evil and manly to play with kids! Flandre clones herself into 6 Flandre: LETS PLAY! (Song plays) Dio: ZA WARUDO! Time has stopped Dio throws a bunch of knifes at Flandre Dio jumps up Dio: ROLLLA ROADA DA! Dio crushes Flandre with a SteamRoller Dio: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDMAUDA! The steam roller blows up Dio: Time has started again The clones died, but Flandre lives Dio: BAKANA! Flandre shoots a buch of fire beams at Dio Dio couldn’t handle the bullet hell and dies (Song Stops) K.O. DIO IS DEAD! Jontahan re-visit ps his fathers mans It turns out, it was the wrong Mansio, but he doesn’t kniw that A redhead with a grewn hat is guarding it Jonathan: Hello kind ma’am, would you please let me in, this use to be my fa Meiling: No, this mansion belongs and has always belonged to Remilia Scarlet Jonathan: No, this is George Joestars Mansion Meiling: Are tou trying to start a fight with me! Jonathan: I would never want to start a fight, especially a fight with a girl. I just want to see inside my man Meiling: Oh, now i know you want to start a fight Meiling picks uo and throws Jonathan to the ground Jonathan: Ow! I really don’t want to do this ma’am, but i must (Music) Jonathan: SCARLET OVERDRIVE! He hits Meiling in the chest, it hurt but Meiling lives Meiling: Well, its funny its called scarlet, but if tou wanna get rough, lets get rough Meiling rainbow punches Jonathan so hard that it opens a big hole into his stomach “I Guess this is farwell, getting killed by who i was supposed to protect.” Jonathan things to himself before he dies (Music Stops) K.O. JONATHAN IS DEAD! Meawile in a shrine Youmu is training for her fight suddenly, a french guy with long white hair burst in Youmu: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? Polnareff: Wheres Jotaro? Youmu points her sword at Polnareff Polnareff: Well, another swordsman, lets settle this! (Music) Youmu runs up, holding her sword like shes about to fight Polnareff: SILVER CHARIOT Silver Crariot thrust his blade at Youmu, but she blocked it They start to have a big swordfight Silver Chariot knocks the sword out of Youmus hand Polnareff: You cannot defeat a stand user! Silver Chariot stads her multiple times really fast until she dies K.O. YOUMU IS DEAD! Now we are back to Morioh Okuyasu is taking a nice stroUll Until a Ice Fairy falls from the sky Okuyasu: WOAH, WHO ARE YOU Cirno: Eye am Cirno, and Eye’m teh strongest and smart Okuyasu: Oh, you the strongest and smartest Cirno: Yes! (SMeanwhile in the white houseong) Okuyasu: Oh ho, lets fing that out Until someone kicks down the door Cirno: ICILE FALL! The fall missed him Okuyasu: ZA HANDO! The hand moves his hand A Green Projective is shot near Cirno Cirno: Whats that, can i tough it! Okuyasu erased Cirno feom existance (song stops) K.O. CIRNO IS DEAD! Donald Trump is doing his President stufCategory:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music Category:WA7U161 B01